<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двое в палатке у ночи на краю by pixieprinceling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253193">Двое в палатке у ночи на краю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling'>pixieprinceling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Uchiha Obito, Gender or Sex Swap, Introspection, Kakashi really doesnt know what to do with a woman, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Build, War AU, like a lot of introspection good lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Обито Учиха - генерал армии, бредущей сквозь промерзший мир навстречу судьбе, а Какаши Хатаке - её верный тайчо, которому крайне паршиво удаётся скрывать, насколько сильно она ему небезразлична. Одним холодным вечером в генеральской палатке ему приходится на собственном опыте убедиться, что генерал Учиха действительно получает, что хочет. А хочет она, по несчастливому совпадению, его.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Какаши</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я честно хотела написать целомудренный драббл на 500 слов, а получилось разухабистое миди на девять тыщ. Собственно, сюжета в этой зарисовке от количества слов не прибавилось, но зато отборной рефлексии персонажей - аж ложка стоит.<br/>(НЦа в конце второй главы, и она же от первого лица, you can thank me later).<br/>Не стала ставить и метку "кроссовер", потому что прямых указаний на него в тексте нет, но в процессе написания я усиленно думала о вселенной Игры Престолов.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Kein Mensch dieser Welt kann dein Schmerz grad heilen,<br/>
und wenn nur Liebe hilft, dann schlaf’ ich heute Nacht neben dir ein.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Ни один человек на земле не смог бы утишить сейчас твою боль,<br/>
но, если любовь хоть чуть-чуть поможет, я усну сегодня ночью рядом с тобой).</i>
</p><p>– LEA, Wenn nur Liebe hilft</p><p>Какаши не знает точно, что произошло, он лишь чувствует, как от Обито обжигающе пышет болью и яростью. У её гнева солоноватый вкус крови и терпкий – пепла оставленных за спиной разоренных деревень. Серый в яблоках вырывается вперёд, понукаемый седоком, и Какаши резко осаживает его в полушаге от её вороного. Взгляд скользит по прямой спине, уверенному развороту широких плеч, ручной работы лайковой перчатке, под которой, он уверен, прячутся до боли стиснутые костяшки цвета окружающего их снега. Она не оборачивается, лишь бросает глухо: </p><p>– Найди её.</p><p>Какаши не нужно ничего объяснять, не нужно повторять дважды – он слегка склоняется в седле, даже несмотря на то, что видеть его она никак не может, и отзывается коротко: </p><p>– Да, мой генерал.</p><p>Когда он вновь разворачивает коня и мчится во весь опор вдоль колонны, по пути высвистывая из неё свой отряд, ему кажется напоследок, что словно стянутые колючей проволокой плечи под форменным синим мундиром слегка расслабляются. </p><p>У Какаши нюх гончей и такой же преданный нрав. А ещё он знает, что она ему верит, возможно, ему одному во всей этой чёртовой армии, и он просто не имеет права её разочаровать. Серый обидчиво всхрапывает, когда шпоры вонзаются в бока, и прибавляет ходу – из-под копыт летят снег и мокрая грязь. Какаши щурится в снежный полумрак и изо всех сил пытается надеяться на лучшее. Получается откровенно паршиво.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***<br/>
</p>
</div>…В лагерь они возвращаются поздней ночью, измотанные, на взмыленных лошадях и без Рин. Какаши сползает с седла, бросает поводья серого солдату помладше и с глухим стоном разминает затёкшие ноги.<p>– Командир, вам бы отдохнуть, съесть чего, а? – робко предлагает солдатик, мягко поглаживая серого по взмыленной морде. Какаши лишь отрицательно мотает головой: </p><p>– Надо отчитаться генералу.</p><p><i>«Надо убедиться, что она в порядке и не сбежала искать Нохара в одиночку»</i>, уже честнее признаётся он себе, пробираясь сквозь высокие сугробы и ежась в своём тонком суконном плаще. Ночь намечалась холодная, и деревья хмуро поскрипывали от мороза. </p><p>В палатке Обито ярко горит свет – Какаши знает, что она по обыкновению засиживается за картами и учебниками стратегии допоздна, поэтому всегда приказывает положить в её походные сундуки побольше свечей, добротных, восковых, которые не чадят и не оплывают даже после долгого использования. С каждым шагом сердце становится всё тяжелее, пока ему наконец не кажется, что в груди у него глухо бухает наковальня. </p><p> Молодой офицер, скучающий у входа, немедленно встает навытяжку, заметив Хатаке, но тот лишь устало машет рукой.</p><p>– Генерал Учиха одна? – спрашивает он, намеренно повышая голос, чтобы Обито знала, что он вернулся. Прежде чем солдат успевает ответить, полог палатки распахивается, и рука в знакомой лайковой перчатке вцепляется Какаши в предплечье и втягивает внутрь.</p><p>У Обито в глазах – такое острое отчаяние, что Какаши кажется, будто ему под дых вонзили два угольно-чёрных стилета. Под её тяжелым взглядом он лишь отрицательно качает головой, и она падает на колени. Кулак здоровой руки с размаху опускается на массивный резной сундук рядом с входом, который едва слышно трещит, но держится.</p><p>– Тело? – глухо бросает она, не поднимая головы.</p><p>– Не нашли, – с каждым словом ворочать языком становится всё труднее. Обито вскакивает с колен и начинает метаться по палатке, до боли закусив нижнюю губу. На ней всё ещё полная походная униформа, даже меховая накидка и заляпанные грязью дорожные сапоги. «Наверное, думала, что мы нападём на след, и хотела возглавить спасательный отряд», догадывается Какаши, и, хотя он знает, что он сделал всё, что было в его силах, ему становится невыносимо стыдно – горят уши. </p><p>– Если не нашли тела, значит, она ещё у них, живая, по-другому и быть не может, – горячечно бормочет Обито, а потом хватает Какаши за локоть и впивается в лицо пытливым, нервным взглядом: – Ты уверен, что вы всё обшарили? Ты уверен, Хатаке? </p><p>Какаши медленно кивает, и она, словно опомнившись, отпускает его рукав.</p><p>– И за своих людей ты ручаешься? Если вы упустили её след, я вас всех разжалую в ефрейторы, – в её голосе проскальзывает и угасает нотка невеселого смешка.</p><p>– Ручаюсь. Завтра я возьму свой отряд, и мы ещё раз прочешем лес. С позволения вашей милости, конечно же, – спохватывается Какаши, но Обито лишь нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой. </p><p>– Делай, что положено, но найди мне ту сволочь, которая… – от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости у Обито вздрагивает и ломается голос. Она стискивает кулак так, что скрипит изящно выделанная кожа перчаток, и быстро отворачивается от Какаши. Он тоже отводит глаза и тактично щурится на огонь свечей, которые превращают палатку в театр теней. За брезентовыми стенами палатки раздаются негромкие звуки засыпающего лагеря – пересвистываются часовые, изредка всхрапывают недовольные кони и гремит котлом кашевар. </p><p>– Ненавижу, что все ведут себя так, словно её никогда и не было, – сквозь стиснутые зубы шипит Обито.</p><p>– Мы найдём её, – спокойно обещает Какаши, всё ещё избегая смотреть своему генералу в лицо. </p><p>– А если не найдёшь, Хатаке? – в голосе у неё незнакомая, хрупкая нотка, от которой у Какаши звучно обрывается что-то внутри. И если он и до этого был готов был носом рыть землю чуть ли не во всём этом чёртовом лесу, то сейчас ему хочется начать сию же секунду. Даже возвращение в лагерь за припасами и отдыхом для лошадей кажется на минуту позорной слабостью. Какаши Хатаке воюет уже пятнадцатый год, но так и не научился ставить свои человеческие нужды выше её приказа. Он наконец поднимает на неё глаза. </p><p>…У угольно-чёрной радужки – сеточка лопнувших вен, на бритвенно-острых скулах – два неровных алых пятна, то ли от тепла жаровни, то ли от бросившейся в голову крови. Короткие жёсткие волосы встрепаны, словно иглы дикобраза, а между бровей залегла глубокая морщина. Обито кусает сухие губы острыми белыми зубами, не обращая внимания на выступающую кое-где кровь, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на него испытующим и каким-то слегка беззащитным взглядом. И как бы Какаши не хотелось этого признавать, смерзшееся в мрачном заиндевевшем чреве леса нутро теплеет от её дикой, воинственной красоты. </p><p>Какаши Хатаке воюет уже пятнадцатый год, бесстрашно, самоотверженно и слепо, но не потому, что верит в какие-то расплывчатые идеалы, а потому, что ему наконец-то есть за кого сражаться.</p><p>Он прокашливается, поддёргивает плащ повыше и почти шепчет внезапно севшим голосом:<br/>
– Ваша…</p><p>– Просто Обито, Какаши, вытащи, наконец, палку из задницы! – с терпением у Учиха всегда было неважно. Какаши незаметно усмехается уголком рта.</p><p>– Обито, - её имя греет губы не хуже янтарного виски, плещущегося во фляжке, – я найду её, во что бы то ни стало. Разве я когда-нибудь вас подводил? </p><p>Обито щурит полыхающие уголья глаз, а потом медленно качает головой. Её гнев дотлевает, словно зола от вчерашнего костра, и твёрдые плечи сутулятся всё больше под переливчатым чёрным мехом. Генерал Учиха никогда не сдаётся, это знают все, но даже у неё иногда на короткое мгновение опускаются руки. Это зрелище редкое и настолько личное, что человек с ней незнакомый отпрянул бы в удивлении. Какаши лишь скользит обеспокоенным взглядом по измождённому лицу, окровавленному абрису губ, нервно дёргающейся брови, и сжимает руки в кулаки так, что короткие ногти вонзаются в ладонь. </p><p>Такую Обито невыносимо хочется приласкать, прижать к груди, коснуться своими чуть посиневшими от холода губами её сухой, горячей кожи и видеть, как медленно разглаживается резкая морщинка на лбу. Боль в ладонях отрезвляет, возвращает разум, напоминает о данном себе обещании. Какаши резким движение головы откидывает с лица влажные от снега волосы. Что разрешено Юпитеру, Хатаке.<br/>
Дыши.</p><p>– Если мне будет позволено заметить, вы устали, – отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей, мягко укоряет Какаши, хотя и сам готов стонать от боли во всём теле. –  Вам нужно отдохнуть, мой генерал.</p><p> Обито лишь презрительно фыркает.</p><p>– Не позволено, Хатаке. Что, предлагаешь мне завалиться спать, пока Нохара там иголки под ногти вгоняют? </p><p>– А кому будет лучше, если вы завтра всю дорогу будете клевать носом в седле? – парирует Какаши, и знает, что, несмотря на упрямство, она всё же выполнит его просьбу. Обито кто угодно, но не дура, и прекрасно понимает, что усталость командира ставит под угрозу в первую очередь её подчинённых. Она резко выдыхает через нос, ломает карандаш в жёстких ладонях, не глядя, швыряет бесполезный грифель под стол, и ворчит: </p><p>– Будь по-твоему.</p><p> Он коротко кивает, поднимается с одного колена и готовится выйти прочь.</p><p>– Хатаке, – внезапно зовёт его Обито. Словно не зная, чем занять себя, она рассеянно перекладывает карты, планы сражений и донесения. – Останься.</p><p>Какаши словно обдаёт волной раскалённого воздуха, и он останавливается, как вкопанный.</p><p>– Обито? </p><p>Краем глаза он видит, как Учиха огибает походный стол и тяжело плюхается на не расстеленную кровать. На секунду воцаряется молчание.</p><p>– Видишь ли, Хатаке, я отвратительно сплю, – будничным тоном сообщает она наконец, немигающим взглядом вперившись в извивающееся пламя свечей. –  Обычно…Рин помогала…помогает мне заснуть, но раз её нет…</p><p>Какаши боится вдохнуть. Его усталость словно рукой снимает, и он чувствует, как адреналин начинает с каждым ударом сердца пульсировать во всём теле. Обито нетерпеливо поводит плечами и почти скороговоркой выдаёт: </p><p>– Так что помоги мне раздеться и посиди со мной, пока я не усну, понял?</p><p>Возможно, впервые за всю свою славную военную карьеру Какаши хочется позорно сбежать с поля боя. Можно было бы, конечно, притвориться дурачком и попросить её повторить, но Какаши слишком уважает эту женщину, чтобы играть с ней в совершенно ненужные игры. Обито пристально следит за ним и ему кажется, что чёрные глаза бесцеремонно ввинчиваются ему в самую подкорку. Он пустил бы её куда угодно, но не туда.</p><p>– Почту за честь, мой генерал, – скрывая смятение за привычным строгим фасадом, кивает Какаши. Мерещится ли ему, что в лице Обито мелькает мимолётное облегчение, когда она медленно встаёт и поворачивается к нему боком, там, где мягко поблёскивает в пламени свечей фибула её мехового плаща. </p><p>Какаши приходится мучительно фокусироваться на деталях, чтобы не думать о том, что он делает и с кем. Застёжка накидки – брошь в виде полукруглого веера на длинной ручке, алые гранаты в тревожных отблесках пламени мерцают, как капельки свежей крови. Он медленно снимает перчатки и собственные ладони кажутся ему непропорционально огромными и грубыми, когда он осторожно щёлкает зажимом. Мех мягко щекочет запястья, и пахнет ею – дымом, железистым привкусом крови, пóтом лошадей и тонким как пёрышко, тёплым запахом, от которого у Какаши на мгновение перехватывает дыхание. </p><p>Рин когда-то подарила Обито ароматное масло из далёких земель, где, по легенде, солнце не скатывается за горизонт даже ночью, и на всех деревьях растут плоды из чистого золота, омытые и выпестованные солнечным светом. Из семян этих плодов местные жители – меднокожие, рослые и все как на подбор воины, музыканты и поэты, говорит Рин, жмут жёлтое масло, которое пахнет самой жизнью. Какаши помнит, как Обито зачарованно капает блестящую капельку, словно действительно полную переливающихся лучей на ладонь, а Рин нежно берёт её руку в свою и начинает медленно, нежно растирать масло, не отрывая от зардевшейся подруги задумчивого взгляда. Какаши, стоявший тогда караул у дверей, сглатывает ком в горле и напряжённо слушает. </p><p><i>«Откуда ты знаешь, что такая страна действительно существует?»</i> смеется Обито, и её обычно резкий, непреклонный голос смягчается и течёт, словно шёлк. Иным с Рин она не разговаривает. <i>«Вечное солнце на небосводе выжгло бы всю растительность, покалечило людей, убило всю живность и вытопило бы самую воду из земли. Ты рассказываешь мне сказки, Рин?»</i></p><p>Какаши не видит её лица, но готов побиться об заклад, что хитрые карие глаза рассыпают искорки смеха. </p><p><i>«Откуда я знаю, что страна эта существует?» </i>повторяет Рин, но слова её полны не добродушной насмешки, а печали. Какаши недоумённо хмурится. <i>«Так ведь я оттуда родом, Обито. Из страны, где никогда не садится солнце. Разве моя кожа не цвета тёмного меда, разве мои песни не услаждают твою ночь, а мой меч не защищает тебя днём? А в подарок я отдаю тебе не только себя, но и масло лучистого дерева, которое на этом всеми богами забытом ледяном континенте ценится дороже крови, которую мы проливаем. Где же тут ложь, Обито?»</i></p><p>Обито молчит, а Какаши украдкой вдыхает терпкий аромат, не похожий ни на один из тех, что ему доводилось чувствовать. Неведомое золотистое масло пахнет далёким, недосягаемым летом и волосами Рин. Неудивительно, что для Обито оно действительно пахнет смыслом жизни.</p><p><i>«А теперь ложись-ка на спину, принцесса»,</i> мурлыкает Рин – звякает стекло пузырька, с тихим хлопком вылетает пробка.<i> «Это масло ещё и прекрасно разогревает…»</i></p><p>Какаши глубоко и прерывисто вдыхает, покрепче сжимает рукоять меча и делает вид, что не слышит дразнящего, влажного звука, который доносится из-за закрытых дверей. </p><p>Тем вечером окна дома, в котором ночевали Обито и Рин, покрылись инеем от холода, а Какаши чуть не превратился в ледяную статую, но был уверен – с внутренней стороны царило неукротимое, пьянящее, обжигающее лето, которое можно было поймать за хвост, как ускользающий аромат, как ловкую игривую камышовую кошку с карими глазами и лиловыми полосами на щеках. </p><p>Сегодня Обито как нельзя ярче пахнет той ночью, и Какаши благоразумно выбирает не дышать. Он осторожно кладёт соболевую накидку на кровать и почтительно ждёт. Обито поводит плечами, поворачивается к нему лицом и любопытно вглядывается: </p><p>– Всё хорошо, Хатаке? Что-то ты бледноват.</p><p>Её слова долетают до него с секундной задержкой, Какаши спохватывается и сдержанно качает головой. </p><p>– Долгая дорога по зимнему лесу. Замёрз, устал, проголодался – полный набор.</p><p>Обито понимающе кивает, а потом высвобождается из его рук, быстрой поступью направляется ко входу, приподнимает полог и негромко приказывает что-то дозорному. До него доносится приглушённое «хай!», полное служебного рвения, и снег скрипит под поспешно удаляющимися шагами тяжелых сапог. </p><p>– Не стоило, – потупившись, говорит Какаши. Обито стоит, прислонившись к подпорке палатки и лишь мерит его снисходительным взглядом. В неверном свете свечей она кажется неземной, в своем строго кроя синем мундире с золотым шнуром, эполетами и выбивающейся из-под него белой рубахой. Глаза Какаши цепляются за небрежно подвёрнутый и подшитый суровой ниткой правый рукав, и он болезненно морщится. </p><p>Непрошеные воспоминания голубоватыми вспышками жалят мозг. Разум говорит ему, что он был слишком далеко и вдобавок окружен врагами, Рин ушла в разведку и не успела бы добраться до них вовремя, а Обито… Обито увидела маленькую девочку, плачущую на земле и явно отставшую от их каравана, и без колебаний ринулась наперерез здоровому детине с гигантским мечом. Он помнит её дикий вопль и мокрый звук рассекаемой плоти, и как мерзко заржал здоровяк, молодецки вращая огромное лезвие над головой, ускоряясь для финального удара. Смех его, правда, тут же оборвался булькающим полувсхлипом, когда обе катаны Какаши вышли у него из груди на половину лезвия. Хотя бы это он успел для неё сделать.</p><p>Обито замечает его взгляд и тут же наставляет обвиняющий палец: </p><p>– Немедленно прекрати ныть.</p><p>– Я ничего и не говорил, – дипломатично замечает Какаши. </p><p>– Я по лицу вижу, когда ты ноешь, – черты Обито смягчаются. – Ты спас мне жизнь, Хатаке, это главное. Сама дура – сунулась этому идиоту под меч, ему даже сильно напрягаться не пришлось. </p><p>– Но вы спасли ту девочку, – возражает Какаши, а Обито лишь отмахивается:</p><p>– Любой бы поступил так же на моём месте. Рин бы ещё и попеняла мне за нерасторопность.</p><p>По её лицу проскальзывает едва заметная тень, но она тут же встряхивается и хлопает в ладоши: </p><p>– Давай закругляться, я устала, а нам завтра нужно выдвинуться с рассветом. Передашь командирам дивизий, да? </p><p>Последняя фраза прерывается звучным зевком, и Какаши слегка усмехается себе под нос. </p><p>Пуговицы на мундире золочёные, тугие – немудрено, что Обито с такими одной рукой было бы не справиться. Какаши очень надеется, что его дыхание не прерывается слишком уж сильно, когда он расстёгивает последнюю и выпрямляется. Нетерпеливая Обито самостоятельно выбирается из левого рукава и шипит от боли, когда грубый шов на правом проезжает по свежей, розовой кожице на культе. Сорочка тут же пропитывается алым, и она раздражённо цокает языком.</p><p>– Я приведу врача, – предлагает Какаши, малодушно признаваясь себе, что использовал бы любой предлог, чтобы как можно быстрее убраться из этой палатки и следующие полчаса провести по горло в любом из ближайших сугробов.</p><p>– Не надо, – резко осаживает его Обито. – Перевяжешь меня сам, чай, первую помощь оказывать умеешь, не маленький. </p><p>Кажется, сегодня вечером она не хочет видеть никого – ни ближайших советников, ни врачей, ни даже собственных солдат. У Обито в глубине зрачков плещется нутряная, звериная тоска, и Какаши колет осознанием, что всех его сил, всей его привязанности, всей его ласки, которую он всё равно по отношению к ней никогда бы себе не позволил, не хватит, чтобы её утолить. </p><p>– Никуда тебя не пущу сегодня, Хатаке, – словно прочитав его мысли, негромко говорит Обито, и у Какаши болезненно скручивает все внутренности. Не было в этом промерзшем насквозь мире ни одного человека, от которого он бы хотел услышать эти слова больше, чем от Обито Учиха. Но она этого, конечно же, никогда не узнает. </p><p>Какаши лишь кивает и, получив молчаливое разрешение, тянется к сорочке. Мягкая ткань цвета слоновой кости льнёт к рукам, и он перебирает перламутровые пуговицы почти вслепую, твёрдо приказав себе смотреть строго поверх плеча Обито и никуда больше. Поверх её левого плеча… на котором тоже вскоре не будет совсем никакой одежды. </p><p>Какаши не сомневается в своей выдержке, но ему уже сейчас почти физически больно находиться с ней вот так, наедине. Мелькает шальная мысль, что Обито испытывает его, намеренно играет с ним как кошка с преданной мышкой, прекрасно зная, что в любой момент может прихлопнуть её одной лапой, но он тут же возмущённо её отметает. Обито бы никогда так с ним не поступила. Она скучает по Рин, а он – второй после, никаких игр, никаких лишних домыслов. Так легче.</p><p>Заляпанная кровью рубашка отправляется на пол, и Какаши, мысленно приказав себе держать себя в руках, медленно переводит взгляд. У Обито острые, изрытые шрамами ключицы, широкие, мускулистые плечи, и… Какаши, сберегая рассудок, не опускает взгляд ниже.</p><p>– Ну, что застыл, Хатаке, голой женщины никогда не видел? – смешливо пихает его в плечо Обито, и Какаши немедленно заливается краской, со стыдом и раздражением чувствует, как румянец ползёт по шее, разливается по щекам. <i>Жаровня уже почти догорает, надо бы раздуть, а то замёрзнет</i>, рассеянно думает он, мимоходом удивляясь тому, как невыносимо душно становится в палатке. Может быть, весенние оттепели не так далеки, как они предполагали.</p><p>– Где у вас аптечка, Обито? – шаря взглядом по скудной обстановке палатки (смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на неё), спрашивает Какаши. </p><p>– В сундуке погляди, Рин обычно кладёт туда, – дёргает здоровым плечом Обито и тут же притихает, когда отсутствие Нохара вновь больно тычет её под рёбра. Какаши кивает и принимается с утроенным усердием рыться в окованном железом ящике, громыхая аккуратно сложенным оружием и бездумно перекладывая книги в толстых кожаных переплётах. Он чувствует себя канатоходцем, зависшим над бездонной пропастью в заведомо безнадёжной точке баланса – его утянет вниз, если он сию же секунду не схватится за спасательный канат и не позволит кому-то другому вытянуть его из провала. </p><p><i>Будем надеяться, что дно хотя бы без острых камней, </i>невесело хмыкает Какаши и поворачивается к Обито с аптечкой в руках. Она сидит на кровати, задумчиво склонив голову к плечу. Сейчас он видит её целиком и не может отвести взгляда – светлые, розово-белые пятна на её коже перемежаются с участками цвета тёплых кофейных сливок, и у него сводит пальцы от желания к ним прикоснуться, попробовать на вкус, обвести языком и целовать каждое пятнышко по отдельности, пока она его не оттолкнёт, пока не прикажет убираться прочь из её тента, армии, жизни… Он несмело скользит глазами ниже. Грудь Обито туго перемотана бинтами, и Какаши отпускает, но совсем чуть-чуть. Видит бог, ему пришлось бы выйти, зачерпнуть пригоршню снега и кинуть себе за шиворот, если бы он хоть на секунду даже мельком увидел…</p><p>– Какаши, – у Обито грудной мягкий голос, и она впервые за всё время зовёт его по имени.</p><p>Какаши вздрагивает и почти срывается от титаническим трудом сдерживаемого возбуждения. <i>«Прекрати, пожалуйста, перестань»</i>, неосознанно молит он её. Ему так горячо, что мысли путаются, и слова сами собой почти срываются с губ. <i>«Говори со мной, как с твоим солдатом, твоим подчинённым, не приближай к себе без нужды, прошу, не надо…»</i></p><p>Какаши откашливается, чувствуя с неудовольствием, что щёки всё ещё горят, садится на кровать по правую руку от Обито и, забывшись, полной грудью вдыхает её запах. Разумеется, ему кажется, что он поймал лбом удар боевого молота – она пахнет дорогой, золотым маслом и нутряным, острым запахом, который он чувствует впервые, но почему-то уверен, что приложись к впадинке между острыми ключицами – и утонешь в нём. Какаши никогда не подходил к Обито так близко. </p><p>Дыша через раз, он осторожно разматывает бинты и, поднеся одну из свечей в латунной ванночке к ране, всматривается в едва заживший бугристый шрам.  Склонив голову, Обито тоже бросает взгляд на культю и морщится.</p><p>– Терпеть не могу вид сырого мяса. Не представляю, как Рин с этим справляется, – жалуется она, опираясь левой рукой о колючее шерстяное покрывало, чтобы дать Какаши пространство для манёвра. Он лишь нечленораздельно, но согласно мычит и смачивает чистую тряпицу в резко пахнущем промывочном растворе. С каждым его движением стежки на бледной коже проступают всё ярче, и Обито стискивает зубы, дышит с присвистом, когда он, стараясь быть как можно осторожнее, проводит тканью по шраму. Раствор в эмалированной миске становится розоватым, и Какаши мягко промокает остатки чистым бинтом.</p><p>– Почему ты не стал медиком, Хатаке? – одобрительно наблюдая за его манипуляциями, любопытствует Обито. – Получается у тебя не хуже, чем у Нохара. </p><p>Она на минуту задумывается, а потом растрескавшиеся губы кривятся в усмешке:<br/>
– Ну, может быть, самую чуточку хуже.</p><p>– Почту за комплимент, – невнимательно отзывается Какаши, роясь в ящичке в поисках заживляющей мази. Рин даже в походных условиях умудрилась разжиться целой передвижной лабораторией, которую она оберегала ревностнее, чем собственное дитя. Обито часто по-доброму потешалась над тем, как подруга трясётся над склянками и ретортами, но результаты её увлечения говорили сами за себя – даже в ледяных пустошах Северных Провинций они не потеряли ни единого солдата из-за воспаления лёгких или обморожения, а уж раны Нохара научилась лечить первоклассно с помощью загадочных паст из бурых мхов и сероватых грибов, которые выглядели омерзительно, а пахли ещё хуже. Обито привычно морщит нос, когда Какаши принимается густо накладывать на шов обнаруженную в аптечке неаппетитную зеленоватую жижу.  </p><p>Тепло её тела в руках кажется ненастоящим. Ночами Обито иногда приходила к Какаши. Разумеется, не настоящая генерал Учиха – всего лишь призрачный образ, растворяющийся под первыми лучами солнца вместе с рассветным туманом. Какаши стыдился этих снов, но отчего-то помнил каждый в мельчайших деталях – как искрил воздух между их обнажёнными телами, как Обито фыркала, словно дикая кошка, смеялась его неловкости, стискивала бёдра до синяков и с горловым рычанием впускала в себя, до крови впиваясь короткими ногтями в спину.</p><p>Разумеется, утром в осколке зеркала его встречала только собственная помятая физиономия и чистая кожа, не отмеченная лиловыми мазками её жадных поцелуев-укусов. Но воздух всё так же потрескивал от остаточного статического электричества, и ему казалось, что находиться рядом с Обито, чувствовать её тело под своими руками уж точно заставит колючие, дразнящие искры бегать под кожей.</p><p>Но вот их разделяет всего пара сантиметров, он бинтует её раны, осторожными пальцами касается напряжённого, как струна, тела, и чувствует лишь тепло – ровное, умиротворяющее, безмятежное, словно туманная вода горячих источников. Оттого, как доверчиво она дается в руки, совсем не похожая на когтистую фурию из его снов, щёки продолжают пылать, словно от пощечин – лишнее подтверждение тому, что он её такую не заслужил, и вряд ли когда-нибудь заслужит. </p><p><i>Плох тот солдат, который не мечтает спать с генералом</i>, хихикала иногда Рин, а Обито лишь цыкала на неё раздраженно. После сегодняшнего вечера Какаши хочется стать самым отвратительным солдатом во всей армии.</p><p>– Готово, – с удовлетворением осмотрев аккуратную повязку, сообщает он.</p><p>– Слава Ками! –  Обито с хрустом разминает плечи, подаётся назад и вытягивает ноги. Какаши завороженно наблюдает за тем, как играют крепкие мышцы бёдер под тугой тканью суконных бриджей и не сразу понимает, чего от него хотят.</p><p>– Ну не в обуви же мне спать, Хатаке, – с легкой ноткой недовольства ворчит Обито и дёргает носком. </p><p>Какаши поспешно опускается на колени, почти стукается лбом о её колено и понимает, что боком сдёрнуть плотно сидящие сапоги у него точно не получится. Всё ещё влажные волосы падают на лоб, когда он садится у ног Обито и начинает возиться с латунными застёжками, с которых ошметками слетает дорожная грязь. </p><p>– Ты уж прости, – извиняющимся тоном начинает Обито. – Я…</p><p>– Никаких проблем, рад служить, – тут же неживым голосом перебивает Какаши, поддевая сапог за пятку. Он знает, что Обито недоуменно косится на него, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Пол начинает слегка покачиваться перед глазами, а шов собственных бриджей больно врезается в крепко стоящий член. Стоит ей только слегка раздвинуть колени, повелительным жестом, как умеет, запустить руку ему в волосы и властно потянуть к себе… у Какаши мгновенно вновь пересыхает во рту, и он нервно проводит языком по губам. Слишком близко. Слишком.</p><p>Он быстро управляется со вторым сапогом и так и остаётся неуклюже сидеть на полу палатки, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с растущим возбуждением. Обито хмыкает вполголоса и слегка толкает его коленом в плечо: </p><p>– Видимо, действительно устал так, что на ходу спишь, бедняга – посторонись, дай-ка я встану, чтобы тебе удобнее было…</p><p>Её голос доносится словно сквозь толщу воды, Какаши кивает и механически отстраняется, всё ещё сидя на корточках. Обито поднимается на ноги, уверенно опирается о его плечо и толкается острым бедром ему в руку. В штанах немедленно дёргает так, что Какаши закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки до крови. </p><p>Словно со стороны он наблюдает за тем, как его рука, такая большая и белая на фоне её мраморной  кожи, несмело берётся за пояс тесных бридж, а вторая медленно скользит по другому бедру, у Обито вырывается прерывистый вздох, и пальцы на плече сжимаются тисками.<br/>
Какаши на исходе, на полном пределе своих сил, а Обито внезапно смеется и вздрагивает под его руками, и это настолько не вяжется с мутным, пульсирующим забвением, в котором барахтается его разум, что он вскидывает на неё вопросительные глаза. </p><p>У неё на лице – смущение и улыбка.</p><p>– Я щекотки боюсь, – доверительным полушепотом поясняет она, и Какаши тоже хочется расхохотаться. Истерически, с подвываниями, уткнувшись лбом в пол и трясясь всем телом, пока вместо лающего смеха к горлу не подкатят сухие, сдавленные рыдания.</p><p>У Хатаке Какаши была репутация собранного и строгого командира, хладнокровного стратега, верного пса генерала Учиха. Его боялись, ему верили, за ним шли в твёрдой уверенности, что кто-кто, а уж он никогда не изменится, не сломается, не предаст. Сама Обито не раз и не два поручала ему миссии, неудача в которых почти наверняка означала бы поражение. Да что там, на его плечах и сейчас покоилось одно такое задание. И из каждого похода он возвращался с победой, какой бы беспощадной ценой она ему ни далась. Потому что не мог иначе, потому что в её черных глазах он хотел видеть только пламя, и никогда – пепел.</p><p>Но сейчас, в этой тесной палатке, полной танцующих теней, вдали от безумного угара битвы и сверкающих клинков неприятеля, он чувствует, что как никогда близок к провалу. Его самоконтроль хрупок как сухая ветка, занимающаяся от неукротимого ревущего пламени, и когда он видит краешек белого над поясом строгих бридж, и перед глазами темнеет. И его накрывает.</p><p>Обе руки вцепляются в бриджи и одним жадным движением сдёргивают их с узких бёдер. Какаши глухо выдыхает через нос – на Обито свободное мужское исподнее, сквозь тонкую белую ткань просвечивают тугие чёрные завитки, и он готов застонать оттого, как ему хочется зубами сорвать его, повалить её на пол, локтями раздвинуть колени, провести горячим языком по внутренней стороне бедра, не таясь, вдохнуть её запах, тот самый…</p><p>– Какаши? – её цепкая рука без лишних церемоний вздёргивает его подбородок, неласково впивается кончиками пальцев в челюсть. В глазах Обито читается откровенное раздражение, которое отрезвляет не хуже оплеухи. Какаши отшатывается и вынужден опереться рукой о пол, чтобы позорно не шлёпнуться на задницу. </p><p>Она стоит в одном белье, рука упёрта в бок, а тонкие чёрные брови сведены в грозную линию. В ней нет ни капли неловкости, только злость.</p><p><i>Я всё испортил,</i> внезапно очень чётко понимает Какаши, глядя на её недоумевающее, растерянное лицо, и его словно обдаёт ледяным душем. <i>Боги, я <b>уже </b>её потерял.</i> </p><p>Обито мерит его взглядом прищуренных глаз и приказывает, её тон холоднее ночи за стенами палатки: </p><p>– Отвернись.</p><p>Какаши втайне благодарен ей за это. Он поднимается на ноги, плотнее запахивается в свой плащ и понимает, что не может унять мелкую, пронизывающую дрожь. Приходится схватиться за хлипкий походный стол и дышать, дышать как можно глубже, пытаясь не думать о том, как он мог так позорно облажаться. </p><p>Ему самому с трудом удавалось верить, что перед ним стояла Обито Учиха, глава сильнейшего клана Континента, генерал их чёртова войска, самая талантливая мечница из всех, кого ему доводилось встречать, и, наконец, женщина, которую он безоглядно, беспросветно, безнадёжно любит, а он пялился на неё, как на простую шлюху в придорожном борделе. </p><p>Какаши закрывает лицо руками и хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Она не заслужила. И он – не заслужил.</p><p>За пологом палатки раздаётся негромкое покашливание и несмелое «Генерал?», и Какаши отмирает.</p><p>Быстрым шагом он пересекает пространство до входа и проскальзывает наружу, умудрившись лишь самую малость приподнять тяжелый брезент, чтобы не открывать солдату вид на то, что происходило внутри. </p><p>Молоденький офицер, сияя, демонстрирует ему ещё дымящийся котелок с аппетитно пахнущим супом, на который сверху водружены две эмалированные тарелки, приборы и свёрток с тремя ломтями хлеба. Желудок Какаши громко урчит, но он лишь вымученно улыбается, кивает и подхватив нехитрую снедь, ныряет обратно внутрь.</p><p>Обито уже сидит в кровати, укутавшись в одеяло по самые уши, и её глаза мерцают опасно и остро, словно свет луны на лезвиях метательных ножей.</p><p>Избегая глядеть ей в лицо, Какаши ставит котелок на стол, гремит посудой и кожей чувствует горячий металл её взгляда, которое вспарывает его до кости. Он не сопротивляется. </p><p>Когда поздний ужин на одну персону накрыт, он коротко кланяется и разворачивается на каблуках, уже готовясь уйти, но его останавливает резкое: </p><p>– Кто тебя отпускал, Хатаке?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II. Обито</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я облизываю сухие запёкшиеся губы и повторяю ему в смущенное, сведенное судорогой лицо: </p><p>– Я приказывала тебе остаться со мной сегодня вечером, и ты останешься, тайчо.</p><p>Голос слегка дрожит, я зябко обхватываю себя руками. Жаровня почти погасла, и зимние сумерки, пользуясь случаем, ледяными тенями вползают в самое нутро.</p><p>Я не боюсь темноты, я боюсь, что он сейчас развернётся, ослушается приказа и выйдет прочь, а я останусь наедине с бесконечным, гулким одиночеством, в котором не звучат ничьи голоса, кроме моего собственного. </p><p>От облегчения ёкает под ложечкой, когда Какаши медленно кивает, хоть его всегда твердые и проницательные серые глаза и подёрнуты неясной дымкой. Чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, он подходит к жаровне и принимается раздувать угли, тонкими латунными щипцами переворачивая лучинки. Я близоруко щурюсь на фыркающие под решёткой язычки пламени, и тянусь за тарелкой. </p><p>Какаши возится с жаровней значительно дольше, чем требуется. Огонь разгорается всё ярче, тёплый оранжевый свет заливает всю палатку, и снег, принесённый на подошвах сапог, расползается грязноватыми лужицами на полу. </p><p>– Съешь хоть что-нибудь, – он вздрагивает, щипцы с грохотом падают на решётку, и огонь недовольно плюётся искрами. Какаши с секунду бездумно смотрит на накаляющийся металл, а затем тянется к нему голой рукой. Я уже почти слышу шипение обожженной плоти и издаю предостерегающий звук – он оборачивает ладонь полой плаща, снимает щипцы с огня и аккуратно кладёт на подставку. </p><p>Мне кажется, будто в палатку прокрался дикий зверь – огромный волк со снежно-белой шкурой и грустными светлыми глазами, который потерянно озирается по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать исчезнувшую во тьме и метели дорогу домой. Мне ужасно хочется протянуть ему руку и потрепать по загривку, но что-то во всей его стати, гордой выправке тихо шепчет об опасности, о страшных острых клыках и гулком, устрашающем рычании. Я видела его в бою много раз. Я знаю, что в нём нет жалости к врагам Учиха. К моим врагам. </p><p>Что у тебя в голове, сын Белого Клыка Конохи? О чём ты думаешь, Хатаке Какаши? </p><p>Я хлопаю по кровати рядом с собой, пытаясь стряхнуть с него болезненное оцепенение: <br/>– Садись. Поговорим.</p><p> Он вновь колеблется, словно хочет что-то сказать, но потом послушно бредёт через палатку. Ополаскивает руки в мелкой широкой бронзовой чаше. Я пристально смотрю, как он приличия ради плюхает пару ложек супа в тарелку и садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к раме складной кровати. Спиной ко мне. </p><p>Глаза сами собой скользят по косматым серебристым прядям, кое-где всё ещё влажным от снега, потрёпанному зелёному плащу и острой линии челюсти. Он так непривычно близко, что я словно вижу его впервые, и внутри просыпается юркая куница любопытства. Я вспоминаю, с какой неукротимой жаждой он срывал с меня одежду, как я отступила, не ожидав такого напора, и как что-то с хрустом сломалось в его глазах, когда он поспешно отпрянул от меня, словно я была вся соткана из пламени.</p><p>Я одним движением распускаю туго затянутые ремни, и его зелёный плащ моховым озерцом сползает с плеч. Какаши никогда не расстаётся со стандартной солдатской униформой, хотя ему самому по званию давно полагается расшитый золотом мундир – оливково-зелёный жилет с нашивками плотно облегает широкие плечи, под ним – неизменная шерстяная водолазка с высоким горлом. Я вижу, как напряженно бьётся синяя венка на виске, как натянуты сухожилия, словно Какаши ждёт от меня выпада, удара, запрещённого приёма. </p><p>– Прости, – извиняюсь я, но он лишь отрешенно качает головой. – Тебе, наверное, жарко было в плаще…</p><p>– Жарко, – эхом отзывается Какаши, и сидит, как истукан, зажав в кулаке ложку до белых костяшек. </p><p>Я прочищаю горло: </p><p>– Что не так, Хатаке? Ты словно привидение увидел? </p><p>Внутри меня почему-то волной поднимается раздражение, которое, по совести, больше пристало избалованной девчонке, чем закалённому генералу – я позвала его, чтобы хоть как-то заткнуть им брешь, оставленную исчезновением Рин, а он ведёт себя так, словно это вечер про него, о нём, словно это я пришла врачевать его раны, говорить с ним нежно и мягко, выпытывать секреты, которые можно рассказывать только ночью, потому что днём они растворяются, точно горькая пилюля под языком.</p><p>А я не умею этого, да и не хочу. Всю мою жизнь со мной рядом был кто-то, кто предугадывал мои эмоции и смягчал порывы, ласково дул на душевные ссадины и держал за руку, когда боль отращивала клыки подлиннее, не злясь и не прося ничего взамен. Сначала бабушка, затем Рин… Какаши словно не знал, что рядом со мной не позволено утаивать, не позволено уходить в себя и оставлять меня за дверью.</p><p>Я не привыкла просить. Но сегодня мне впервые хочется это сделать. <br/>Сыграем эту партию по твоим правилам, Хатаке. Я постучу, но, если ты не впустишь, я сломаю замок.</p><p>Какаши лишь резко и отрицательно качает головой и принимается есть. Движения у него рваные, быстрые, словно ему хочется поскорее разделаться с едой и… я с затаённым злорадством повторяю про себя свою же фразу: <i>«Никуда тебя сегодня не пущу, Хатаке». </i></p><p>Он отставляет опустевшую тарелку в сторону, вытягивает длинные ноги в тёмных брюках и скрещивает руки на груди. Всё так же ожидает моих приказов, пусто глядя в гущу движущихся теней, танцующих вокруг одиноких отважных огоньков свечей. И до меня внезапно доходит. </p><p>Его напряжённая фигура и подчёркнутое молчание яснее всяких слов говорят мне, что я перешагнула какую-то черту, зашла на запретную территорию, где мне не рады. В ушах звенит непреклонный тон, которым я велела ему остаться – не как другу и советнику, не как лучшему, чёрт возьми, командиру во всей армии, не как человеку, который одним своим присутствием разгоняет тени прошлого не хуже Рин, но как нерадивому солдату, который ослушался прямого приказа и нарвался на взыскание вышестоящего офицера. Мне кажется, будто я нарушила какое-то неписаное правило, перегнула палку, и незнакомое сосущее чувство просыпается между рёбер. </p><p><i>«Ты можешь приказать мне, и я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, мой генерал»,</i> я почти слышу его низкий, глубокий голос, <i>«Но я всё же не твоя псина».</i></p><p>Я внезапно с изумлением понимаю, что почти против собственной воли наклоняюсь вперед и утыкаюсь носом в его серебристую макушку. </p><p>Он пахнет талым снегом, войной, зимой, а ещё чем-то тёплым и незнакомым. Почему-то мне кажется, что этот запах одновременно принадлежит Рин и пахнет домом, и всем, что в этом мире есть правильного и живого. Захлёбывающееся сердце в груди замедляется, что-то мокрое бежит по щеке, и я раздраженно стираю его плечом. <i>Даже здесь не обошлось без Рин, а, старина</i>, невесело подшучиваю я сама над собой. А что остаётся делать, если без неё здесь всё катится к черту. Полюбуйся, Нохара, что ты со мной сотворила.</p><p>– Прости меня, Какаши, – шепчу я несмело, опуская руки ему на плечи. Он дёргается, словно в моих пальцах электрический разряд, но канаты мускулов на его шее слегка расслабляются. </p><p>– И вы меня… Обито, – у него понурый голос, в котором сквозит усталость. Я легонько касаюсь его плеча, тяну мягкую шерсть водолазки: </p><p>– Иди сюда.</p><p>Он снова весь натягивается, словно тетива лука, и бросает на меня взгляд через плечо. Я узнаю этот взгляд – в нём в равных пропорциях смешиваются огонь и вина. Остывший суп и тонкое одеяло совсем не греют, а мне нужно, так нужно сегодня быть среди золотых деревьев, купающихся в неистребимом свете солнца. Я демонстративно сдвигаюсь к краю кровати и похлопываю ладонью по освободившемуся пространству. </p><p>– Обито, я… – ему не хватает воздуха продолжать. </p><p>– Да не упрямься же ты, Какаши, – хмурю брови в ответ. Он медлит, и я почти жду, что он вот-вот безапелляционным тоном пожелает мне доброго вечера, но что-то меняется в лице – он резко встаёт, срывает с себя жилет, через голову стягивает водолазку, и я впервые за много-много лет вижу его лицо – не мельком, не в тени бритвенного зеркала, не в меловом ярком свете ламп лазарета.</p><p>У него бледная кожа и тонкие, изящные черты – прямой нос, узкая челюсть, высокие скулы, сейчас отчего-то слегка порозовевшие. Под тонкими губами – маленькая тёмная родинка, почти мушка, изюминка, и я мельком думаю, что её, должно быть, так же сладко целовать. Я силюсь вспомнить, был ли у Хатаке хоть кто-то, о ком я или любопытная сорока Рин бы знали, и не могу. Он просто всегда был рядом, каждое утро с лёгким поклоном входил в палатку со свежим отчётом, такой собранный и строгий, что даже подумать нельзя было, что тот же самый Какаши Хатаке умеет так очаровательно розоветь от чужих взглядов.</p><p><i>Ками, как же так вышло, что клан Хатаке почти вымер,</i> рассеянно думаю я, скользя взглядом дальше – по широким плечам, изрезанным рытвинами бело-розовых шрамов, подтянутому сухому животу с чёткими тенями косых мышц и узким бёдрам с выпирающими косточками. Серебристая дорожка волос убегает под ремень брюк, и мне почему-то невыносимо хочется её коснуться, провести пальцем ниже, оттянуть пояс и… а ведь мне даже никогда не были особенно интересны мужчины. </p><p>– Обито, – он задыхается так, словно три километра несся через ночной лес. – Я не знаю, чего ты от меня ожидаешь, и…</p><p>Даже перед лицом обнажённой женщины Хатаке оставался до тошноты правильным. Я вздыхаю и нетерпеливо отдёргиваю одеяло в сторону. Его глаза рефлекторно следуют за моей рукой, а потом он переводит взгляд на ночную сорочку, которая совершенно не оставляет пространства для воображения, и я вижу даже сквозь толстую ткань брюк, как наливается его возбуждение.</p><p>–  Какаши, – я не хочу его принуждать, но мне становится холоднее. Рин никогда не приходилось объяснять, даже в самый первый раз. – Сегодня мне хочется тепла. Объятий. Прикосновений. Тебя рядом. Так лучше?</p><p>Он молча кивает и всё также неуклюже переминается с ноги на ногу, явно смущённый своими словами и ещё больше – крепким стояком, которому явно тесновато в форменных брюках. </p><p>– Но, конечно же, если тебе слишком уж некомфортно… – я великодушно даю ему шанс сбежать. Последний.</p><p>У Хатаке в глазах – батальная сцена не хуже той, в которой мы потеряли Рин. Одно странно – даже видя то, как отчаянно у него на меня стоит, и зная, что только что пригласила его в свою постель, что он сильнее меня -  однорукой, ослабленной лихорадкой, потерей и усталостью – я всё равно ему верила. Была в Какаши какая-то надёжность, о которую хотелось опереться натруженным плечом, уткнуться носом и совсем-совсем ни о чём не думать. А ещё я знала, что они никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах меня не предаст. Эта чуйка редко меня подводила.</p><p>Когда он снимает штаны, я, стиснув зубы, поворачиваюсь на здоровый бок к нему спиной, и выдыхаю. Рана неплохо заживает, но шов до сих пор дёргает острой болью от каждого неловкого движения, а уж спокойно лежать на этом боку я смогу только через полгода, не раньше. </p><p>Кровать чуть прогибается под его весом, и я весело думаю, что будет, если не предназначенный для такого каркас с треском прикажет долго жить, и спать нам придётся на полу, на полуоблезлой медвежьей шкуре, которую, по легенде, клану Учиха подарил сам Хаширама Сенджу. Классика военной романтики, ночной кошмар в суровой реальности.</p><p>Я ловлю звуки из-за спины – Какаши дышит тяжело, с присвистом, словно каждый вздох даётся ему с трудом. Соблюдая почтительную дистанцию даже на узенькой походной койке, он кое-как устраивается поверх одеяла и напряженно молчит. <i>«Руки, поди, на груди скрестил, чтобы не дай Ками не дотронуться ненароком»,</i> фыркаю я про себя и смешливо напоминаю: </p><p>– Объятья, Хатаке. Подразумевают близкий телесный контакт.</p><p>Сопит ещё громче, подвигается ближе (хлипкая кровать ходит ходуном, боги, а что бы было, если бы мы…) и негромко, с запинкой говорит: </p><p>– Вас… не будет беспокоить… я… кажется, чересчур проникся перспективой быть к вам так близко.</p><p>Не выдержав, прыскаю со смеху. А то я не видела.</p><p>– Не тяни уже, – едва ли не дуя на стылую ладонь, нетерпеливо прошу я. Он неловко возится с одеялом, а потом за моей спиной словно открывают печную заслонку – он теплее Рин, теплее всех, с кем мне доводилось, горячий, обжигающий, боже, как же хорошо, невыносимо… </p><p>Я подаюсь назад и прижимаюсь к его груди. Теперь Какаши дышит совсем часто, быстро, а сердце колотится, как у загнанного зверя – сериями, замирает и снова захлебывается ударами. Он кладёт руки мне на талию, и мне кажется, что я сейчас растаю, как давешний снег на полу палатки. Нахожу его ноги своими ледяными, он вздрагивает от неожиданности, но послушно греет – я почти мурлычу от удовольствия. Не знаю уж, что у тебя там в трусах, тайчо, но приятнее, чем сейчас, ты мне уже вряд ли сделаешь. </p><p>Кстати, об этом…я мысленно выношу себе строгий выговор, с безмятежной лёгкостью решаю подумать об этом после и ещё теснее прижимаюсь к нему, прилежно повторяя все изгибы его тела своим. Я чувствую биение его сердца у себя между лопаток, а ягодицами…</p><p>– Обито-о-о… – внезапно осипшим голосом умоляюще выдыхает Какаши, его пальцы крепче сжимаются вокруг моей талии, впиваясь в кожу, а бёдра почти рефлекторно дёргаются вперёд. Я могла бы, конечно, сомкнуть ноги, отодвинуться и прочесть ему лекцию о субординации в ситуациях такого близкого контакта с вышестоящим офицером, но в голове у меня наконец-то блаженная пустота, а низ живота наливается тяжелым, пульсирующим теплом – и я открываюсь ему навстречу, абсолютно бесстыдно ёрзаю по твёрдому члену.</p><p>– Обито, – я готова поклясться, что в голосе у Какаши впервые за сегодняшний вечер, да что там, впервые за всё то время, что я его знаю – рычание. Он больше не спрашивает – лишь предупреждает. Сильные пальцы скользят вниз и сжимают мои бёдра совершенно по-хозяйски, и мне, это чёрт возьми, нравится. Сегодня – нравится.</p><p>Я одним ловким движением выскальзываю из его хватки и плюхаюсь на спину – хочется видеть его лицо. Хочется целовать его в тонкие губы, оставить на шее пару укусов, почувствовать языком соль и тугие узлы мускулов на плечах, скользнуть ниже…</p><p>Светло-серые глаза темнеют, как предгрозовое небо. Он колеблется, а я беру его за руку – напряженные пальцы слегка подрагивают – раскрываю ладонь и веду по своему бедру, задираю сорочку и не могу сдержать тихого выдоха. </p><p>Кожа у Какаши горячая, шершавая, я чувствую твёрдые бугорки мозолей от меча и поводий, и всё внизу сладко сжимается – <i>хочу</i>.  Хочу его в себе, на себе, хочу оседлать его бёдра и трахать так, чтобы закатились глаза, чтобы ладони жадно и отчаянно комкали простыни, а из открытого рта вырывались глухие стоны. Я так люблю, когда они стонут.</p><p>Его вторая рука осторожно высвобождается из-под меня, скользит дальше и осторожно касается бинтов. Он смотрит на меня вопросительно, и я слегка киваю. Прикосновение холодной стали, которая касается моего обнаженного живота и одним резким точным движением вспарывает бондаж, застаёт меня врасплох, но вида я не подаю. Какаши сгребает бинты и швыряет их прочь вместе с кунаем, дышит тяжело, а я бедром чувствую, как отчаянно и горячо пульсирует его член.</p><p>– Обито… ты действительно этого хочешь? – в голосе хрипотца, и это самую малость сводит с ума, но я держусь, смотрю ему в глубокие, шальные от возбуждения глаза и говорю: </p><p>– Хочу. – а потом, выждав секунду, добавляю: – Тебя.</p><p>Его ладонь всё ещё в моей руке, я подношу её ко рту и, не отрывая от него глаз, обхватываю губами кончики безымянного и среднего пальцев, жарким, жадным ртом до самой ладони, с наслаждением вылизываю каждый сантиметр кожи. Рин – сладкая, он – пряный, острый, горчит на языке. Какаши закусывает губу, вновь подаётся бёдрами вперед и утыкается лицом мне в ключицу. </p><p>– Держись, тайчо, ночь предстоит длинная, – мурлычу я, вынимая его пальцы изо рта и, оставляя мокрый след, скольжу ими вниз – шея, ключицы, по узкой ложбинке между грудей, подтянутому животу и под свободный пояс лёгкого нижнего белья.</p><p>Он со свистом втягивает носом воздух, когда я дразняще касаюсь входа влажными от слюны пальцами, веду ими вверх, и то надавливая, то расслабляя, начинаю беззастенчиво ласкать себя его рукой. Тяжелое тепло на моей груди спускается ниже, и когда неожиданно мягкие, задыхающиеся, чуть обветренные губы смыкаются на соске, меня словно прошивает насквозь разрядом электричества, выгибает в пояснице – я двигаю его рукой всё быстрее, почти дёргаю запястье, но он внезапно напрягает мышцы, останавливается, и я издаю недовольный стонущий звук и смотрю сердито – не дай Ками он снова передумал! </p><p>Какаши лишь отрывается от моей груди, сжимает влажный сосок второй рукой и мягко предлагает: </p><p>– Позволь мне…</p><p>Я смотрю на его раскрасневшиеся щёки, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, серебристые пряди, падающие на лоб, и готова позволить ему что угодно. </p><p>Хатаке всегда был понятливым – он улыбается с хитрецой, отбрасывает одеяло в сторону и одним резким движением срывает с меня бельё, а потом ложится между моих ног. Один рваный, горячий выдох – и он подхватывает меня обеими руками под ягодицы, мускулистые плечи упираются во внутреннюю сторону бёдер, разводя их почти до предела, а чужой горячий язык неловко и быстро скользит по возбуждённому клитору, заставляя меня инстинктивно потянуться навстречу, жадно тереться промежностью о его лицо и стонать – негромко и хрипло, хотя и техническое исполнение, возможно, оставляет желать лучшего (я мимоходом задумываюсь о том, сколько же партнёров было у Хатаке, и были ли они вообще). Да и какая разница, когда энтузиазм вдвое компенсирует умения, а от его глухих, задыхающихся стонов вибрация расходится, кажется, до самых ключиц. Мышцы внутри сокращаются требовательными, мучительными волнами, и я зову его шёпотом: </p><p>– Какаши… </p><p>Собственный голос, доносится, кажется, откуда-то издалека – он поднимает на меня глаза, мутные от дыма бушующего внутри пожара, а я пожираю взглядом его требовательный алый рот, потеки моей собственной смазки на подбородке, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, и бросаю сипло, облизнув пересохшие губы: </p><p>– Иди сюда.</p><p>Он повинуется беспрекословно – распрямляется, словно тугая пружина, подминает меня под себя, и от его тяжелого тепла новая волна удовольствия бьёт в голову не хуже алкоголя. Разгоряченные, мокрые губы находят мои, и я чувствую свой вкус на языке – Какаши целует неумело, по наитию, лезет языком в раскрытый рот, вылизывает, прихватывает зубами губы, тихо стонет, как мальчишка, и я теряю всякое ощущение реальности. </p><p>Всё, что остаётся – его жадный рот, горячий, пульсирующий член, удобно лёгший во впадинку между бедром и животом и то, как от каждого его прерывистого, лёгкого стона я сильнее прижимаюсь к нему, плотнее обвиваю ногами поясницу, толкаюсь ему навстречу всё яростнее. Кожей чувствую, как прозрачные горячие капли его смазки тягуче стекают по бедру, и оттого, как безумно и бесхитростно он меня хочет, по телу проходит сладкий спазм.</p><p>Я выгибаюсь в его руках и шепчу на ухо: </p><p> – Не отвлекайся…</p><p> Какаши с трудом отрывается от моих губ, хрипло выдыхает и приподнимается. Теперь он стоит надо мной на коленях, весь блестящий от пота, слюны и смазки в неверном свете свечей, и мне кажется, что ничего более красивого и дикого я в своей жизни не видела. Хочется запустить обе руки ему в растрёпанные серебристые волосы, рвануть вниз, заставить ласкать меня ртом до тех пор, пока он не взмолится о пощаде, не станет просить, задыхаясь, чтобы я <i>позволила </i>ему коснуться себя… а какая-то доселе неизвестная мне часть сознания просто мечтает перевернуться на живот, открыться до предела, вытянуться в струнку и <i>позволить </i>себя <i>взять</i>. Я ни делаю ни первого, ни второго – только провожу рукой по точеным рёбрам, выступающим мышцам, перебираю пальцами жёсткие серебристые волосы, сбегающие узким клином к паху, а потом грубо сминаю в ладони твёрдые ягодицы и тяну его на себя. </p><p>Какаши почти теряет равновесие, и, кажется, только звериные инстинкты бойца не дают ему шлёпнуться мне на лицо – он с трудом упирается руками в хлипкое изголовье, бёдра чуть дрожат и мелкими, задыхающимися рывками подаются вперёд, а губа закушена так, что вокруг белых зубов окаёмом проступает алое. </p><p> – Отсосать тебе, тайчо? – игриво интересуюсь я, юркой змейкой сползая ниже и обжигая дыханием мгновенно подтянувшиеся яички. Он лишь резко мотает головой, склоняется к моему уху и выдыхает прерывисто: </p><p>– У тебя под рукой…масло? </p><p>Я ухмыляюсь. Надо же, какой скорый. Из одного из ящичков моего несессера появляется бутылочка тёмного стекла, покрытая сложными узорами золотистой эмали. Какаши осторожно принимает её из моих рук, пробка гулко вылетает из горлышка, и тягучий, медовый аромат заливает меня с головой.</p><p>У меня вырывается глухой, утробный стон, когда его горячая ладонь накрывает мою промежность целиком, смазанные маслом пальцы скользят по бархатным, влажным складкам, кружат вокруг клитора, ласкают капюшон и, наконец, нежно, намного мягче, чем мне хотелось бы, входят внутрь. Он начинает с одного, медленно гладит меня изнутри, а мне всё горячей, и я нетерпеливо подаюсь ему навстречу и прошу:</p><p>– Ещё… пожалуйста…</p><p>Он послушно кивает, и растягивает уже тремя, движется резко, размеренно, и грязноватый брезент потолка плывёт перед глазами. Я толкаюсь ему навстречу, сама насаживаюсь чаще и сильнее, запрокидывая голову, глухо рычу от удовольствия – у Какаши длинные, сильные пальцы, и мне уже мало трёх, когда он раздвигает мои ноги шире, и что-то тугое, шелковистое, масляное упруго толкается внутрь. </p><p>Мы с Рин редко находили проникновение стоящим внимания, поэтому я паникую, когда давящее ощущение сменяется режущей болью, пытаюсь оттолкнуть его, отползти, но Какаши лишь успокаивающе проводит рукой по внутренней стороне моего бедра, целует колено и шепчет хрипло:</p><p>– Тихо, ти-и-хо, моя хорошая, расслабься, шшш, я здесь, всё хорошо…</p><p> В груди мгновенно спирает дыхание, на глаза почему-то наворачиваются горячие, дурные слёзы, а между ног становится так мокро, что я чувствую, как течёт по ягодицам.  </p><p>– Пожалуйста, Какаши… – сейчас получается только стонать – глухо, выгнув спину, запрокинув голову до хруста позвонков.  </p><p>Он хрипло выдыхает в ответ, одним сильным движением бёдер проваливается в меня на выдохе, по неопытности засаживает чуть глубже, чем хотелось бы, и я вскрикиваю – от боли и удовольствия, впиваюсь ногтями ему в спину. </p><p>Он заполняет меня от края до края, горячий, пульсирующий, оставляет на шее мокрые поцелуи, без разбора впивается зубами, словно хочет заклеймить, присвоить, а с каждым выдохом с губ срывается моё имя. Его бёдра начинают двигаться – сначала медленно, давая мне привыкнуть, но я вижу, чего ему стоит не начать вбиваться в меня жёстко, с оттяжкой: глаза зажмурены так, что резкие морщины разбегаются от уголков, губы закушены в кровь, а локти, упирающиеся во вздыбленные простыни, ходят ходуном. Я мучительно глубоко втягиваю носом его запах – всё такой же острый, мешающийся с приторной сладостью золотого масла, и разрешаю, нет, умоляю шёпотом: </p><p>– Быстрее.</p><p>Словно он только и ждал моей команды, Какаши с горловым рычанием подсовывает под меня обе руки, прижимает к себе так крепко, что из лёгких мгновенно вышибает весь кислород, а нос вжимается в его плечо, и даёт себе волю. У меня перед глазами плывут искры от того, как яростно, отчаянно, с рычащими полувсхлипами он буквально насаживает меня на себя, выдыхает моё имя, будто молитву, впивается в плечи до боли, полностью растворяется во мне, словно ему никогда не хотелось быть никем и ни с кем иным.</p><p>Меня накрывает его безумием. Каждый толчок отдаётся мучительно сладким спазмом, я выгибаюсь в его руках, заплетающимся языком прошу не останавливаться, никогда, пожалуйста, Какаши, быстрее, глубже, пожалуйста, а он лишь неразборчиво мычит мне в волосы, сжимает крепче, и движется всё быстрее, натягивая меня на себя с неутомимым усердием.  </p><p>Между ног начинает знакомо раскрываться ослепительно горячее, невыносимо тягучее ощущение, которое вспыхивает и гаснет, и я подаюсь ему навстречу, почти с остервенением рву ногтями спину, наши стоны сливаются в короткие, рваные вскрики – я чувствую, как дрожат и вздуваются буграми мускулы на его пояснице, слышу загнанное, быстрое дыхание, и от них меня накрывает ещё сильнее. Я просовываю руку между нашими тесно сплетёнными телами и, не заботясь о комфорте, принимаюсь исступленно ласкать себя, чувствуя, как от моих просящих, жалобных <i>«ещё, Какаши, пожалуйста»</i> он вставляет мне до предела и начинает дрожать всё больше.</p><p>С каждым его толчком я ближе, совершенно теряю контроль над тем, что говорю и делаю, лишь крепко прижимаюсь к нему всем телом и бормочу, как сильно я хочу, чтобы он кончил, как невыносимо хочется кончить мне, боги, ты такой красивый, когда трахаешь меня, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, ещё… Какаши вздрагивает бёдрами, стоны обрываются судорожным всхлипом, и он быстро, нервно подаётся назад – когда он выскальзывает и тут же кончает мне на живот и бёдра, я закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь во взрыв собственного оргазма, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а на губах остаётся только его имя и почему-то слово <i>«малыш».</i> </p><p>Волны электрическими разрядами пробегают по телу, я чувствую, как он бессильно валится на смятые простыни рядом со мной и вслепую целую что придётся – потные, солёные предплечья, ключицы, задыхающиеся губы, а внутри всё плавится от сумасшедшей нежности к этому неловкому, искреннему, <i>влюблённому</i> идиоту.</p><p>Проходит целая вечность, пока мы оба приходим в себя. У него в глазах – сонная истома и что-то искрящееся, как лучшее шампанское Южных Провинций, а на губах играет широченная улыбка. <br/>С ним так хорошо молчать, думаю я и, притянув Какаши к себе, утыкаюсь носом в сладко пахнущую макушку, чувствуя, как нежно он целует мою грудь, ласково гладит большими тёплыми ладонями всё ещё широко разведённые бёдра. </p><p>– Не жалеешь, что остался на ночь? – поддеваю его я, и вижу, как на молочной коже снова проступает лёгкий румянец. </p><p>– Не жалею, – помолчав, отвечает Какаши, но в голосе у него почему-то грусть. Он поднимает на меня свои ясные серые глаза в обрамлении светлых ресниц, смотрит неожиданно остро и пристально: – А ты? </p><p>Понятно. До сих пор не верит, что я действительно имела в виду то, что говорила и делала. Боится всё испортить. Дуралей.<br/>Я осторожно глажу его щеку большим пальцем, касаюсь грубого шрама, пересекающего левую глазницу, а потом притягиваю его к себе и шепчу во всё ещё разгоряченные, мягкие губы, податливо открывающиеся мне навстречу:</p><p>– В тебе столько любви, Какаши Хатаке. Я никогда такого не видела, это притягивает и пугает одновременно, но одно мне ясно, – я ловлю его взгляд, неожиданно смущённый и растерянный – мне важно, чтобы он видел мои глаза, знал, что в том, что я сейчас скажу – ни слова лжи: – Я уже пообещала тебе, что не отпущу сегодня вечером, но почему-то мне всё больше кажется, что я тебя теперь вообще никогда не отпущу.</p><p>Какаши прикрывает глаза, сглатывает, а потом кивает со знакомой мне решительностью. И когда он вновь смотрит на меня, мне кажется, что в промерзшей насквозь северной ночи в моих руках лежит один-единственный непокорный осколок бледного зимнего солнца.</p><p>Какаши быстро набрасывает на себя рубаху и форменные брюки, наскоро заматывается плащом, не замечая, что это моя роскошная соболевая накидка, чей угольный мех так ослепительно оттеняет его пепельные волосы, что мне хочется зажмуриться. Он приносит тёплой воды, чистую одежду, даже какой-то терпко пахнущий травяной чай в пузатой фляжке. В каждом его касании – столько дикой нежности, что я чувствую себя по меньшей мере ценнейшей реликвией, когда он отжимает полотенце и мягко проводит им по моим животу и бёдрам, там, где подсыхают следы нашей ночи, а затем осыпает влажную кожу быстрыми, смазанными поцелуями. </p><p>Мы наскоро приводим себя в порядок, Какаши расправляет смятые простыни на кровати, взбивает плоскую подушку, а потом подхватывает меня под колени, крепко сжимает рёбра, стараясь не тревожить рану, и без лишних слов бережно опускает на постель. Мы пахнем друг другом, душистым чаем и слегка – жёстким мылом, которым стирают солдатское бельё, и я не могу перестать прижиматься носом к нежному треугольнику кожи между его ухом и челюстью, аромат которого едва ли не слаще золотого масла. </p><p>Какаши прижимает меня к себе, а я зарываюсь в него, как в одеяло, обнимаю обеими ногами и удовлетворённо выдыхаю. Его рука несмело касается моих жёстких чёрных волос, кое-где испещрённых ранней сединой, и он, уже засыпая, бормочет: </p><p>– Спокойной ночи, моя хорошая… завтра длинный день…</p><p>Я закрываю глаза, и впервые за сегодня ничего не ёкает длинной иглой внутри, когда я думаю о Рин. Она бы точно расхохоталась от души, увидев нас сейчас – или игривой лаской юркнула бы между, улеглась на его груди. Я с удивлением думаю, как восхитительно её тонкие руки цвета полированной бронзы смотрелись бы на мраморном торсе Какаши Хатаке. Эти двое… война даёт своим солдатам один-единственный жестокий наказ – не привязываться к товарищам больше необходимого, но, видит Ками, я всегда была отвратительной ученицей.</p><p>Он смешно чмокает губами во полусне, и почему-то внутри появляется твёрдая уверенность, что завтра мы уж точно найдём Рин – если не я, то <i>он</i>, этот балбес с белесыми ресницами, сладкой родинкой под тонкими, красиво изогнутыми губами и тем, что редко какой солдат получал в дар – моё безграничная, почти наивная вера в то, что он всегда вытащит нас из любого огня, если я оступлюсь. Но делать этого я пока не собираюсь. </p><p>Веки тяжелеют, и меня убаюкивают тёплые волны самого спокойного сна за всю эту треклятую кампанию. И видит Ками, отдых нужен мне, как никогда.</p><p>Завтра нам предстояло пересечь мост Каннаби, а дальше – война план покажет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>